The Two Samurai
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: "Where are you sending me dad?" "Louisiana." "Why?" "So you can spend time with your cousin and hopefully you'll get out of this funk your in." "Whatever." "At least your friends are going with you." Godric x Bella/ SookiexEric.
1. Meeting the Samurai's

_"To change the path ahead is a very difficult task. The smallest word, the tiniest motion, that which lies in people's hearts. The future takes all these things as its cues to determine the path to come. Just like ripples on the water's surface." Tomoyo, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.  


* * *

_

_Thoughts  
Flashbacks_  
YELLING**  
Japanese**

Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the series belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but Tomoe and Kenshin are mine. Beta-ed by Bad Company.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Meeting the Samurai's

* * *

~Bella's POV~

It's been three months since James attacked me and now it's my birthday.

It makes me feel old.

"Bella, time for school." Dad's voice cuts through my sleepy thoughts.

Sitting up in bed, I rub the sleep from my eyes, noticing the wrapped package in his hands.

"I thought I said no wrapped presents." I tell dad, running a hand through my hair.

Dad smiles, handing the presents to me and says, "The wrapped one's from your mother, we uh coordinated."

Taking the camera that dad got me, and the wrapped present and opening it.

The present was a scrapbook.

I look at dad with a raised eyebrow as he says, "For your senior moments."

I make a face and say, "I'm not that old."

Dad smirks, and picks up a piece of hair and says, "I think I see a grey hair."

My brows furrow in confusion as I jump off the bed and run to the mirror near my bed and look through my hair.

I hear dad chuckling in the background.

_Very funny._

"That's not funny." I say, glaring at him playfully.

Dad still chuckling puts up his hands and walks out the room, closing the door behind him.

Blowing my hair out of my face, I get ready for the day.

* * *

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Looking myself over in the mirror I make sure that everything was in place.

_Well, time for school._

Exiting the bathroom door, I smell what seems to be breakfast.

_Or what's left of it._

Entering the kitchen I find something black smoking in a pan on the stove.

"Dad what have I told you about trying to cook?" I ask him from the doorway.

Dad sheepishly scratches the back of his head and throws what ever was in the pan away.

"Well anyway I got to get to school, dinner should be ready by the time you get home." I tell him as I start to walk out of the house.

"It's okay Bells, I'll have take out, you go hang out with your friends." Dad says closing the door behind us.

"Okay, if you say so." I say getting into my truck and starting it.

Dad nods and says getting into his cruiser, "You need to have fun."

Dad then leaves and I drive off as well.

* * *

~Thirty Minutes Later, Forks High School Parking Lot~

Parking the truck I see my friends leaning against Mike's black jeep.

I see Edward not too far away leaning against his Volvo.

Getting out I walk over to them, new camera in hand.

"Well, well look who it is it's the birthday girl." Mike says.

My friends tell me happy birthday, and then I lift up my camera and say, "My mom, uh, wanted me to make memories of my senior year."

"Sure," Jessica says as I hand the camera to Jacob as he walks up.

I stand beside Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, and Mike, then a flash from the camera comes, indicating that the picture had been taken.

As the others walk towards the school, I turn towards Jake and say, "Thanks, what are you doing here?"

Jake looks at Edward for a moment before taking something out of his pocket and handing it to me saying, "Your birthday present, it's a dream catcher I made."

I hold it up with a smile and says, "Thanks Jake, really."

Jake goes to say something but the bell rings and I tell him that I would talk to him later, he nods and leaves.

Edward watches as Jake leaves and then walks towards me and we walk to our class.

"How do you feel about turning another year older?" Edwards smoothly says.

I give him a look as say, "That's not funny, I'm gonna be older than you."

Edward just says, "There's nothing wrong with aging."

I sigh and say, "Says you."

"Bella!" Alice's voice comes from above.

Looking up, I see Alice and Jasper walking down the stairs, as they got to the last set of stairs, Alice jumps over the railing and lands in front of us as Jasper calmly walks down the stairs and stops besides Alice.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Alice says happily.

I give her a look and say, "Not so loud."

Jasper stands behind Alice with an expression on his face that said 'can't lose control.'

"Anyway I saw you opening the present and you loved it, and you can wear it tonight at our place." Alice says happily before stepping back towards Jasper.

Alice then stares off and we know she's getting a vision.

She then smiles wide and jumps up and down saying, "Tomoe and Kenshin are coming today."

Edward gives a small smile and Jasper looks happy.

I look confused as I ask, "Who are Tomoe and Kenshin?"

Edward turns to look at me and says, "Tomoe and Kenshin are the ones who found Carlisle and helped create our family."

Alice then says, "They'll be here for your birthday party at our house."

I must be nervous because all of a sudden I feel calm, curtesy of Jasper and Edward says, "Don't worry, Tomoe will like you and if Tomoe likes you then Kenshin will like you."

I raise an eyebrow as Edward continues, "Tomoe is Kenshin's maker and mate, and he would do anything to make her happy."

I nod and we separate from Alice and Jasper as we head towards English class to watch some movie on Romeo and Juliet.

During English class he tells me about the Volturi.

"The Volturi are a family, a very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America- do you remember the story?"

I nod remembering seeing the picture at the Cullen's house in Carlisle's office.

"They enforce our laws."

"Like police?" I ask quietly so that the teacher doesn't hear us.

Edward nods, and class goes by fast.

After school Edward and I go to my house so that I could change and leave my truck at the house.

Walking into the bathroom with the present, I set it down on the sink counter and then close the door.

Opening the present I see a deep green halter dress and a black long sleeved sweater that doesn't close or zip closed.

_Wow, it's pretty._

I quickly take a shower and put on the dress and some chucks before stepping out of the bathroom and walk down stairs to see Edward sitting on the couch.

"You look beautiful, Are you ready to go?" Edward asks as we start to exit the house and I lock up behind me.

I blush slightly as I make sure the door is locked and turn around and say, "Thanks, yes though i'm still nervous about meeting them."

Edward chuckles as he opens his car door and says; "Only you would be nervous about impressions when you're about to walk into a house full of vampires."

I give a small chuckle as he closes the door and goes to the drivers side and gets in, starting the car he drives to the Cullen's house where the party is.

In the Cullen's drive way there's Emmett's white jeep, Rosalie's red Mercedes convertible, Carlisle's black Mercedes.

Next to Rosalie's car is a black 2009 black Maserati Gran Turismo S.

_Must be either Tomoe's car or Kenshin's._

"Whose car is that?"

"The black Maserati, that's Tomoe's though Kenshin sometimes drives it." Edward says as he parks next to the Maserati.

_I was right._

Opening the door carefully I exit the car, then close the door and walk to the front of the car where Edward was waiting and escorts me inside.

"Bella!"

_Alice._

The tiny pixy haired Cullen bounces in front of me and excitedly asks, "Do you like the dress? Let's take a picture!"

Alice put Edward and I together before taking a picture.

Alice then drags me over to where two Asian vampires were sitting, the male had short straight hair that went to his jaw and bangs that end just under his eyebrows and was messy yet tame.

The female was gorgeous, she has short mahogany red brown hair with two blue streaks and is parted with one side longer than the other (an: like Rihanna's shut up and drive).

They both had pale skin and topaz colored eyes, the female was watching us as we stop in front of them.

Alice introduces me, "Bella this is Tomoe [the woman] and Kenshin [the man], Tomoe, Kenshin, this is Bella."

Kenshin is silent, as Tomoe looks me over, the others in the background are watching.

Tomoe smiles and says, "Hello, I have heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope." I say to her.

Tomoe chuckles and nods.

Esme comes out of the kitchen with the birthday cake as Alice yanks me towards the present singing, "Present time~"

_Someone's more excited about opening presents than I am._

Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle stand back near the stairs, Edward and Alice are by my side as Alice hands me a present.

Tomoe and Kenshin have moved from the couch to Edward's left, watching as I rotate the present around then start to open it.

"Ow! Paper cut." I say to myself as I cut my finger trying to open the present.

I then look at everyone and realize that they are looking between my finger and Jasper, who lept towards me but gets stopped by Emmett, Carlisle and Kenshin.

Rosalie, Esme and Alice were looking worriedly between me and Jasper, who breaks out of their hold and Edward pushes me back, but I end up flying through the air, landing against a wall then smashing a side table that has glass candle holders that cut my upper arm, making me bleed again.

Edward at the same time that he pushed me also hit Jasper, making him fly into and smashing a black grand piano.

Carlisle and Tomoe are at my side, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Kenshin drag Jasper outside with Alice following as Edward looks in my direction.

Carlisle and Tomoe take me to Carlisle's office to stitch my arm.

_So much for a good time._

Once Carlisle was finished stitching my arm, he went back downstairs as Tomoe and I follow after him.

Carlisle had gone outside, and Edward had disappeared somewhere as well.

Tomoe turns to me and says, "I'll take you home."

I nod and say, "Okay."

Walking outside I see Kenshin loading the present into the trunk of the Maserati.

Tomoe tells Kenshin something in another language.

_I think she said something in Japanese._

Tomoe and Kenshin after putting the last present from the Cullen's into the trunk walks towards me.

"Your present are in the trunk, are you ready to go?" Tomoe asks me gently.

I nod and Kenshin opens the door and makes the seat go foreword. I then get in the backseat and buckle in as Kenshin puts the seat back in it's original position and then gets in himself.

Tomoe gets in the drivers seat and then they close the doors, after the car doors close, Tomoe starts the car and backs out of the drive way.

The whole way to my house was relatively quiet unless it was to give them directions to my house.

We eventually pull up to my house and Tomoe parks the car and we all get out.

Kenshin and Tomoe help me bring the presents into the house, then start to leave.

As Tomoe exists the house, she turns and says, "I wish that this night had turned out differently."

I nod in agreement, and I watch as they get in her car and leave before closing the door and walking to my room. I manage to change into pajamas before crashing onto the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

~Tomoe's POV, after they leave Bella's house~

"**Bera wa kyūketsuki ni osowa reta nochi daijōbu to omowa reru** (Bella seems to be okay after being attacked by a vampire)." I say to Kenshin.

"**Hai, kore ga kyūketsuki ni osowa reru shite iru on'nanoko no tame ni hajimetede wanai yōda**(Yes, it seems this isn't the first time for that girl to be attacked by a vampire)." Kenshin quietly says as he looks out the window.

"**Fumu, watashi-tachi wa kārairu no ie ni tsuita toki ni sono koto nitsuite kiite kimasu** (Hm, we will ask about that when we get to Carlisle's house)." I tell him as I do a hard left, making Kenshin fall against the passenger door window but he catches himself as to not break the window.

"**Mochiron, Tomoe Ai** (Of course, Tomoe my love)." Kenshin says agreeing with me.

"**Namaikina otoko** (Cheeky man)." I say smiling at Kenshin as we pull into Carlisle's driveway.

I park the car and we quickly get out and into the house, where it was still a mess from earlier.

Kenshin and I walk into the living room, we are facing the wall where Bella went smashing into earlier.

Seated to our immediate left is Carlisle and Esme, in the love seat to them is Rosalie and Emmett, then on another love seat is Alice and Jasper who looked upset, sitting on a foot rest next to them is Edward.

Kenshin and I stand between Carlisle and Edward as I say, "We're back."

"Thank you for taking Bella back to her house." Edward says.

"You're her boyfriend aren't you, that should have been your job." I say to him as he narrows his eyes.

Kenshin steps in between us and Edward backs off knowing that he won't win against a trained warrior.

"Carlisle, why did Bella seem fine when being attacked by a vampire?" I ask him.

"Last year she was attacked by a nomad vampire, and we killed him." He says and everyone still hasn't said a word.

"I sense a but coming on." I say looking at him.

"He has a mate who's still out there." Carlisle replies.

"Yeah and Edward wants to leave." Alice says glancing at said person.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because I'm dangerous to her." He says like it's a final decision.

"With that vampire's mate still out there, probably looking for blood and you want to leave her alone! Tell me if that's not more dangerous than you still being here!" I yell at him, Kenshin has to restrain me from getting to him.

Everyone is silent, thinking over what I just said.

Carlisle sighs and says, "People are starting to notice that I'm not aging, it's time we move."

I sigh and say, "Fine, you guys leave, Kenshin and I will stay here, I don't feel comfortable leaving her all by herself with that vampires mate still around somewhere."

Everyone else starts packing getting ready to leave soon, I walk over to where Bella had fallen earlier and start picking up the glass, along with Kenshin.

_I know they will regret their decision.  


* * *

_

Playlist for Chapter:  
B2st- Soom  
Avenged Sevenfold- Nightmare  
Bleeding Through- line in the sand

AN: Hope you liked this chapter, This is set at Bella's birthday and i'm sorry if the characters seem a bit OCC-ish, so rate and review please, thank you.


	2. Cullen Timeline

When The Cullen's were turned:

Carlisle Cullen: Born 1643, London, England. Turned 1666, 344 years old. Looks 23.

Esme Cullen: Born 1895, Columbus, Ohio. Turned 1921, 89 years old. Looks 26.

Rosalie Hale: Born 1915, Rochester, New York. Turned 1933, 77 years old. Looks 18.

Emmett Cullen: Born 1915, Where he was born in unknown. Turned 1935, 75 years old. Looks 20.

Alice Cullen: Born 1901, Biloxi, Mississippi. Turned 1920, 90 years old. Looks 19.

Jasper Hale: Born 1843, born during the civil war. Turned 1863, 147 years old. Looks 20.  
Known for: Fighting in the Cival War.

Edward Cullen: Born 1901, Chicago, Illinois. Turned 1918, 92 years old. Looks 17.

Tomoe Gozen (Cullen): Born 1161, in the 12th century of Japan. Turned 1184, 826 years old. Looks 23.  
Known for: Being a female samurai warrior in the Genpei War and beheading Honda no Moroshige of Musashi in the battle of Awazu and killing Uchida, Ieyoshi.

Kenshin Uesugi (Cullen): Born 1530, Echigo Provice, Japan. Turned 1564, 446 years old. Looks 34.  
Known for: being a Daimyo in the Echigo Province in the Sengoku Period.

* * *

Olympic Coven (Oldest to Youngest):

Tomoe Gozen.

Kenshin Uesugi.

Carlisle Cullen.

Jasper Hale.

Edward Cullen.

Alice Cullen.

Esme Cullen.

Rosalie Hale.

Emmett Cullen.


	3. Promise to Bella

"_Not the maker of plans and promises, but rather the one who offers faithful service in small matters. This is the person who is most likely to achieve what is good and lasting." ~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.  
_

* * *

_Thoughts  
Flashbacks_  
YELLING**  
Japanese/ or any other language**

Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the series belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but Tomoe and Kenshin are mine. Beta-ed by Bad Company.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Promise to Bella

* * *

~Tomoe's POV, 5 days later, 7: 30 p.m., Cullen Residence~

I sigh and mutter, "**Watashi wa mada karera wa machigai o okashite iru to omoimasu** (I still think they're making a mistake)."

Kenshin who is beside me nods in agreement.

Kenshin and I are watching the others quickly pack up their stuff so they can leave.

Noticing that Edward is missing, I turn to Carlisle and ask, "Where's Edward?"

Carlisle looks up from putting stuff in his car trunk and says, "He went to talk to Bella."

Kenshin and I share a look as Carlisle continues packing.

"**Kare wa kanojo to, watashi wa jiko no mae ni sorera no ma ni mite kita koto kara kaisan ni narudarou, kanojo wa kare o aishite, kore ga kanojo no kokoro o kowasu** (He's going to break up with her and from what I've seen between them before the accident, she loves him, this will break her heart)." I say quietly to Kenshin.

Kenshin looks at me for a moment then turns his head towards the sound of a car coming.

A silver Volvo comes up the driveway, Edward parks his car and walks towards us saying, "It's done."

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice gets a sad look upon their faces. Rosalie has a frown on her face; Kenshin and I shake our heads at Edwards idiocy.

_I hope you're happy Edward._

Hearing my thoughts, Edward turns towards me and says, "She'll be better off without me."

"Okay, that might be true but what about Victoria." I say to him with an eyebrow raised.

Everyone obviously remembers the red headed vampire.

"If i'm not with Bella she'll leave her alone."

"**Hakuchi** (Idiot)." Kenshin mutters and I silently agree saying, "Fine but this is going to come back and bite you in the ass."

I then go to my car and get it, something stops my door from closing all the way, looking up I see Kenshin.

"**Nanidesu ka?** (What?)" I ask him.

"**Doko ni iku nodesu ka?** (Where are you going?)" Kenshin asks, looking me in the eyes.

"**O kakunin suru ni wa bera no ii, watashi ga shita koto ga arimasu shiriatta bakari no kanojo ga, dare mo jibun no kokoro ga kowarete iru ni ataisuru.** (To make sure Bella's okay, I might've just met her but no one deserves their heart being broken.)"

Kenshin doesn't say anything for the moment but then nods and kisses my forehead and says, "**Sate, shika shi, futatabi wareware no shiri no kyuketsuki no kengen o eru koto wa arimasen.** (Okay, but don't get the vampire authority on our asses again.)"

I put on an innocent face and say, "**Tekisasu-shu de sono jiken wa kanzen ni watashi no seide wa nakatta.** (That incident in Texas was totally not my fault.)"

Kenshin gives me a look that says 'I don't believe you'.

I sigh in fake exasperation and say, "**Bakkin ga, watashi wa kanzen ni jibun jishin o dosa shimasu.** (Fine, I will completely behave myself.)"

_For now._

Kenshin nods and lets me close the door, and just as I peel away I barely hear Edward say for now and Kenshin shoots my fleeing car a look that I don't see.

* * *

~Bella's house, Tomoe's POV~

Stopping on the end of the street, I see a lot of people standing around a car. Listening closely, I hear people saying the Bella's missing.

_I'll help find her, as it's our fault that she's missing._

Parking and turning off my car where I stopped and I open the door and disappear faster than anyone can see, though I stop behind a tree and look behind at the other searchers and catch the eye of a Native American in a wheel chair, his eyes widen as I disappear.

As I'm running around I catch Bella's scent and head in that direction, I also smell something that smells like wet dog.

_It's smell bad but as a human I've smelt worse._

Finding Bella, I stop and I hear paws hit the ground and stop behind me, turning around I see a huge black wolf staring at me.

"I am looking for Bella and no i'm not going to eat her so relax." I say to the wolf that disappears then reappears dressed in shorts that hung off his hips.

_Oh my god! That man is hot! If only I were human again._

"Don't even think about it leech." The mystery hot guy spits out.

I cross my arms across my chest and say, "I'm not calling you names, so if you can restrain yourself, I can also be civil."

He stares at me for a moment before nodding and saying, "We were called to help find Chief Swan's daughter."

I point to her and say, "Well, here she is."

"Is she alive?"

I look at him but I just say, "Yes, she's alive but she isn't moving."

I watch as he moves around me towards Bella and picks her up and walks back towards where the search party was.

I follow him until we get to the edge of the forest where I appear in the tree next to her window and enter, quickly hiding.

* * *

~Sam's POV~

The phone rings and I go and pick it up.

"Uley residence." - "Chief Swan's daughter is missing?" - "I see, she left with the Cullen." - "She hasn't return for four hours, okay, we'll find her." - "What a leech showed up?" - "We'll go now."

Turing to Paul and Jared and say, "Let's go, Bella Swan is missing and a leech showed up."

Getting into my truck, I start it and we head towards the Swan house, we stop around the corner and park behind a very expensive Maserati.

"Holy shit! That is one awesome car." Jared says looking at the car appreciatively.

"Must be some rich asshole." Paul says looking at the car like he wants one too.

As we get out of the car, we smell the faint scent of a vampire.

"Leech." Spits Paul.

"Yeah, it's mostly centered around that Maserati." Jared says taking a closer sniff.

I bring them out of their awe of the expensive car saying, "We need to find Bella before the leech does."

Jared and Paul nod and all three of us disappear into the woods unnoticed and take off our pants and tying them around our ankles before we shift.

Paul goes East, Jared goes west and I go north, it's not long before I smell a leech nearby, following the scent I also smell Bella nearby as well.

_I hope that leech didn't eat her._

I then come across the leech and Bella, looking at the leech I notices that she's Asian and her eyes are a goldish color not red.

The leech looks at me with no fear and says, "I am looking for Bella and no i'm not going to eat her so relax."

I duck behind some trees and shift out, putting on my pants and come back out.

The female leech looks me up and down.

_I have a feeling if she was human she would jump me where I stand._

"Don't even think about it leech." I spit out at her.

The female leech crosses her arms and says, "I'm not calling you names, and so if you can restrain yourself, I can also be civil."

I stare at her for a moment before saying, "We were called to help find Chief Swan's daughter."

The female leech points to an unmoving Bella and says, "Well, here she is."

"Is she alive?" I ask not sure yet if the leech bit her or not.

The leech just says, "Yes, she's alive but she isn't moving."

I stare at her for a moment before walking around her, keeping my eyes on her; I kneel down and pick up Bella and start walking back to where the rest of the search party was at with the leech following behind.

The leech follows until I reach the edge of the forest and disappears around the back of the house out of sight.

Coming out the forest, Billy's son Jacob notices and gets his father's and Chief Swan's attention.

Chief Swan moves quickly in my direction, taking a look back I see Jared and Paul scrunch their noses at the leeches smell behind me.

I had Bella over to her father when he reaches me; he says thank you then walks inside.

Jacob looks uncomfortable being here.

_Probably the leech nearby._

Billy wheels over and says, "I saw a leech earlier."

"Did she look Asian?" I ask him as Paul and Jared walk up and stop on either side of me.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Billy asks confused.

"I found her standing over Bella's unmoving body." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Did she bite Bella?" Billy asks worried.

"No." I say shaking my head.

Billy doesn't say anything for a moment and goes to say something but then says as his son Jacob walk this way, "Thanks for helping, we'll talk later."

"No problem." I say nodding at Billy before walking away with Jared and Paul, taking a glance at Jacob who looks away uncomfortably.

We then get in my truck and start driving back to the reservation as Jared asks, "What was the leech doing here?"

"Probably wanted to eat her." Paul says sarcastically.

I don't say anything for a moment before saying, "She was looking for Bella as well."

Jared and Paul look at me like i'm crazy as Jared says unbelieving, "Seriously?"

"Yep." I say and the rest of the ride is silent.

* * *

~Tomoe's POV~

I silently watch as Bella's father places her on the bed, he gently covers her up with her blankets and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Stepping out of the shadows I kneel by Bella's bed and say, "Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

Footsteps approach her door and I disappear out the window and into my car around the corner.

Getting in the car, the last thing I thought to myself is, _Bella will have us as her guardians until she mentally and emotionally recovers from this incident.  
_

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
Super Junior- U  
Pigstar- Kimi Hana  
OBK- Falsa Moral


	4. After Affects

_Fill these spaces up with days  
In my room you can go, you can stay  
I can't sleep, I can't speak to you, I can't sleep  
Now these years locked on my drawer  
_

_I'll open to see just to be sure  
And so i'm reaching out for the one  
And so I've learned the meaning of the sun  
And all this like a message comes to shift my point of view_

_And watching through my own light  
As it tints the shade of you  
Hold my wine hold it in  
Nobody's lost but nobody wins_

_And I can't sleep, I can't speak to you, I can't sleep  
And so i'm reaching out for the one  
And so I've learned the meaning of the sun  
And all this like a message comes to shift my point of view._

_(Azure Ray- Sleep)  
_

* * *

_Thoughts  
Flashbacks_  
YELLING**  
Japanese/any other language**

Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the series belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but Tomoe and Kenshin are mine. Beta-ed by Bad Company.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: After Affects

* * *

~A Year Later, 2 Month's left of school~

~Tomoe's POV~

Watching Bella was like watching a zombie. All she did was sit there, staring out the window in her own little world, the only time she moved was to get ready for school and then come back, do her homework, make her dad dinner and then goes up to her room for the rest of the day.

Here friends would call to make sure she's okay, but... after a while almost all stopped calling, all but Angela.

When she sleeps, I know she dreams of him. She always wakes up screaming, waking her father who would sometimes come in the room with a gun, looking for intruders.

I stayed in the darkness of her room as I watch her jerk awake, struggling to breathe. If I had a heart, it would be aching as well.

As she falls back asleep again, I pray to any god out there to ease her suffering and pain.

* * *

~Charlie's POV, when the vampires reveal themselves and when Bella's still a zombie~

Sitting on the couch, I watch the TV as a special bulletin interrupts the football game he was watching.

(An: I don't know what happens when the vampires in true blood reveal them selves but if anyone knows please let me know and I will fix it.)

A woman with pale blonde hair is shown sitting in a chair as she says, "Hello, you're probably wondering why your program is being interrupted, here's why, vampires exist and I am one."

Her fangs pop out as she continues to talk.

_Holy shit vampires exist!_

_Okay, let's see, vampires are pale aren't they?_

_The Cullen's are pale, so are the two that come and check in on Bella, so would that mean they're vampires._

I sigh, trying to get over the fact that vampires are now real. Looking up towards Bella's room I sigh again.

_I have bigger problems then worrying about vampires.  
_

* * *

~Bella's POV~

Staring out the window I mentally do a pro and con list.

_Pro:_

_1. The Cullen's are vampires._

_2. The Cullen's took me to play baseball with them._

_3. Vampires are strong and fast._

_4. I love Edward._

_Con:_

_1. The Cullen's can easily kill me._

_2. Got a psycho vampire who tried to kill me._

_3. I'm weak and clumsy._

_4. Edward left me heart broken and alone in the woods._

A knock at my window knocks me out of my thoughts and I see Tomoe kneeling on a branch connected to a tree out my window. Getting up, I walk over towards the window and opening it, letting Tomoe in.

Tomoe walks over to my bed and sits down, saying softly, "I see you're better today, **Ichi-hiki** (little one)."

Little one, how appropriate since she's taller than me by 3 inches.

Closing the window, I start getting ready for school as I say, "Yeah, a little."

As I get ready for school, I can feel Tomoe still there watching me.

"I'm going to school now," I say quietly, walking out of my room, closing my door, I head down the stairs and into the kitchen where my dad was at.

I quietly make and eat my breakfast, feeling a little weirded out with the look my father was giving me.

The rest of the morning passed in silence as dad and I leave the house and walk towards my truck. As I open the drivers' side door to get in dad comes and shuts it and I look at him with a look that said 'What are you doing?'

Dad sighs in exasperation and says, "That's it. I'm sending you to live with your cousin Sookie in Louisiana."

I get a shocked look on my face as I say, "W-what? Why? I don't want to leave."

Dad just looks at me and says, "I know, but honey, he's not coming back."

A sharp pain hits my heart at the mention of Edward but I just swallow and say, "I know that, but I can't leave."

"If it's about school, we can sign you up in Shreveport or Bon Temps."

I look at him like he's lost his mind as I say, "Dad, school's almost over, it would be pointless to sign up at another school with only 2 more months of school left."

Dad thinks it over and sighs, clearly giving up the argument as he says, "Fine, you win, if you have to stay late at school let me know, I don't want you to get attacked by vampires."

Hearing the word vampire makes me freeze and I quietly say, "Vampires don't exist."

Dad sighs and says, "A month ago there was a special announcement about the vampires coming 'out of the coffin'."

"I see, I'll be going now."

Dad stops me as I close my door and says, "Okay, but I'll be talking to those new friends of yours."

I make a confused face as Dad continues, "And don't look confused the two that come to make sure you're okay just about everyday."

I don't say anything but nod and Dad closes my door as he walks to the police cruiser saying, "Have a nice day at school."

I nod and start the truck and heading towards school. Reaching the school I park my truck then look over to where the Cullen's used to park their cars.

_If Edward loved you he wouldn't of left you alone and heart broken in the middle of the forest._

With that thought and a slightly hardened resolve, I grab my backpack and exit the truck, locking it behind me and then walking to my classroom, pausing slightly at the door when I see my old friends.

Jessica and Lauren don't even care I was there, Mike looked hopeful that I'll go out with him.

_Like that'll ever happen, he just thinks too much with his hormones and not with his brain._

Tyler nodded at me before going back to his notebook; Eric and Angela look happy to see me as I take my seat near the window in from of them.

The rest of the day passed quickly and I as I walk towards my truck I run into Angela.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Angela asks, clutching some notebooks to her chest.

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm okay, have you heard?"

I look confused for a moment as I say, "About the Vampires?"

Angela nods and says, "How do you feel about that?"

I think about it for a moment and then I shrug saying, "I don't really know, but personally people shouldn't hate them just because they're different then us. I mean everyone's different, we shouldn't hate or fear them just because they can kill us, and just because they can kill us doesn't mean they want too, they probably just want to be accepted."

Angela looks thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I agree, and i'm glad your better Bella [her phone beeps], I got to go, maybe I'll see you later."

I nod and we head our separate ways, unlocking and getting in my truck I decide to visit Tomoe and Kenshin in the old Cullen house.

Sitting on their black couch I tell her what my father told me this morning before I left for school. Kenshin was looking at my truck, looking for something but Tomoe just gently ushered me inside saying something about girl time.

"You wanted to talk Bella, is it about the news about vampires a month ago." Tomoe asks, sitting down across from me.

"Yeah, Charlie figured out you and Kenshin are vampires but..." I say then trail off at the end.

"He thinks we're one of 'those' vampires." Tomoe says as she crosses her legs, right over left.

My brows furrow in confusion as I ask, "Those vampires?"

"We call them **Noapte Strigoi** or night vampire and we are the day vampire or **Zi Strigoi**."

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"As you know the day walking vampires, which is us, can obviously walk out in the sunlight though we don't cause we sparkle, holy water does nothing, neither does silver or crosses, our skin is as tough as marble, we don't sleep, our venom can turn you after 3 days, the only weakness we have is fire." Tomoe explains and I nod as she continues.

"Now the night vampires, sunlight burns them and can eventually kill them, silver hurts them, can be killed by fire or a stake, they sleep in coffins, they don't have venom but can kill you if they drain you completely, they can't enter a mortal's house without permission and the older they are the stronger they get, they can glamour you."

"Glamour?" I ask a little curious.

Tomoe nods and says, "Glamour is like hypnotism."

"Okay, I get it." I nod as Kenshin comes into the house and looks at me and says, "You need a better truck... or car."

I narrow my eyes slightly as I ask unsure, "What did you do to my truck?"

"Nothing but it will die soon." He says standing behind Tomoe's chair.

I shrug and say, "Well, when the truck dies, I'll get a new one."

Tomoe smiles as Kenshin nods, seemingly accepting my answer.

"I should get going, but my dad wants to meet the both of you." I say, standing up.

"Okay, we will arrive at 8, is that okay with you?" Tomoe asks as we walk towards the door.

I nod and say, "Yeah, that's fine, I'll be seeing you both later."

With that I walk to my truck and get in. It doesn't take long to return home and quickly do my homework. Later I cook dinner for Charlie and I finish just as he walks in the door.

"Is that dinner I smell?" Charlie says as he hangs up his jacket and gun belt on the coat racks by the door.

"Yeah, they said they'd be here at eight." I tell him as I set some of the food down on the table.

Charlie sits down and says, "Okay, so in an hour."

I then sit down and eat as well and pretty soon an hour goes by and a knock sounds at the door. Dad looks up from watching TV as I get up and answer the door.

On the other side of the door were Tomoe and Kenshin in their undead glory. I smile slightly and say, "Hey, please come in."

Stepping aside, I let Tomoe and Kenshin in and close the door behind them. I then lead them to the living room where my father was sitting watching a football game. Upon our entrance, dad tears his eyes away from the game and watches as Kenshin sits down on the recliner chair with Tomoe sitting on the arm.

"Hello Mr. Swan, I hear you want to speak with us?" Tomoe asks with a smile on her face.

Dad nods and sits straighter, a little nervous as he asks, "You two are vampires right?"

Tomoe nods and says, "Yes, we are. Is that a problem Mr. Swan?"

Dad doesn't say anything for a moment but then says, "No, as long as you two don't kill anyone, and its Charlie."

Tomoe smile and nods saying, "Agreed Charlie."

Dad then starts asking questions that surprisingly Tomoe could answer since there are two different species of vampire; Kenshin was quiet and only answering questions that were directed at him.

Around 11:30 p.m. Dad announces that it's time for us to go to bed and escorts Tomoe and Kenshin to the front door.

As they leave dad thanks them saying, "Thank you for making sure Bella was okay during her depression period."

Kenshin enters the drivers' side and Tomoe looks at my father and says with a smile, "It's our pleasure Charlie, anything for a friend."

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
Azure Ray- Sleep  
Carrie Underwood- get out of this town  
Will.- I got it from my mama


	5. Time With Jacob

_Forgiving is rediscovering the shining path of peace that at first you thought others took away when they betrayed you. ~Dodinsky.  
_

* * *

_Thoughts  
Flashbacks_  
YELLING**  
Japanese/any other language**

Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the series belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but Tomoe and Kenshin are mine.

* * *

Beta-ed by Bad Company.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Time with Jacob

* * *

~A Month Later, Saturday, 12: 45 a.m, 1 Month before school ends, Bella's POV~

"You're packing already?" Dad asks as he leans against the doorway.

"I'm just packing what I don't need right now." I tell him as I tape the box shut.

"Right, okay, are you going anywhere today?" Dad asks.

"Um, maybe, I don't know. Why?" I ask, looking up at him from sitting on the floor.

"No reason." Dad then leaves leaving me confused.

_What was that about?  
_

* * *

~An hour later, La Push, Jacob's POV~

I sigh, putting the phone down, once again almost pressing the last button for Bella's phone number.

_I don't think she'd want to talk to me after what happened that day._

_~Flashback, One Month Ago~_

My father and I are sitting on the couch watching the news when the bloodsuckers revealed themselves but these ones had fangs not like the Cullen's.

_A different kind of leech, this sucks._

Looking to my left I see my father sitting in his wheel chair on the left of the couch with a firm expression on his face.

"Are you okay dad?" I ask looking at him, as I feel a little unwell.

"I'm fine though our job just got a little harder." Dad says as he stares at the TV before glancing at me with a knowing look in his eyes that made my heartbeat faster and me to shake a little.

_What's going on with me?_

"Son are you okay? How long have you been shaking like that?" He asks as he rolls over to the phone.

"I'm fine, the shaking's been happening from the last couple of days, why?" I ask a little confused as the shaking started to increase, dad on the other hand was talking to someone over the phone, then hangs up a moment later.

"Keep still son, he'll be here soon." Dad says with a hand on my shoulder.

_What's wrong with me!_

~A Week Later~

Walking out of my house I notice that Bella's truck comes to a stop in front of my house. Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry were by the woods that were close to my house.

I sigh exasperation not caring that it's raining, I really didn't want to deal with her at the moment.

I keep walking but Bella gets out of her truck and starts calling my name, I ignore her until she grabs my arm and whirls me around to face her.

"Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?" Bella asks me as she stands there shivering.

"What do you want?" I demand as I watch the emotions on Bella's face.

"I want to talk to you." Bella says in a weak voice.

_What i'm about to say will make this worse._

I hiss out, "Go ahead."

"Alone!" Bella hisses out, her voice stronger than before as she looks at Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry.

I look behind me towards Sam who nods once, his face unperturbed. Sam and the others then walk into my house.

I relax a little now that the others are gone as I say to Bella, "Okay."

Bella takes a deep breath and says, "You know what I want to know."

_I smell a leech, it's faint but it's there._

I don't answer her as I start feeling a little bitter.

I can tell Bella's getting unnerved as she asks, "Can we walk?"

I don't respond for a moment before walking towards the trees with Bella following, well as well as someone who can find something on a flat surface to trip over.

As soon as were far enough in the trees so that Sam can't hear or see us. I then say, "Let's get this over with."

Bella doesn't say anything as I say a little weary, knowing what she wants to know, " It's not what I thought-I was way off."

Bella then asks, "What is it then?"

I study Bella's face for a moment before saying a little mad, "I can't tell you."

Bella's jaw visibly tightens as she speaks through her teeth, "I thought we were friends."

_She's not going to like what I'm going to say next._

"We **Were**." I say, emphasizing on the past tense.

"But you don't need friends anymore," Bella says sourly, "You have Sam. Isn't that nice-you've always looked up to him so much."

_That leech smells closer now, I should tell Sam._

I try to explain, "I didn't understand him before."

Bella just says, "And now you've seen the light. Hallelujah."

My voice turns brittle as my eyes burn with rage as I look over Bella's head as I say, "It wasn't like I thought it was. This isn't Sam's fault. He's helping me as much as he can."

That was the last straw for Bella and we argue about Sam and what's happening to me. Then Bella demands who she should blame on me acting weird since apparently she can't blame Sam.

I tell her that she didn't want to know but Bella insisted as I spit out, "You asked for it, if you want to blame someone, why don't you point the finger at those filthy, **Reeking** bloodsuckers that you love so much?"

Bella freezes as a look comes on her face that said 'someone's tearing my heart out and ripping it into pieces.'

_I went to far, she'd never forgive me now._

Bella in a weak voice says, "What are you talking about?"

Looking at her I say, "You know exactly what I mean, don't make me say it. I don't like hurting you."

_But that's exactly what i'm doing._

"I don't understand what you mean." Bella says mechanically.

"The **Cullen's**," I say slowly, drawing out those leeches last name, "I saw that-I see in your eyes what that name does to you when someone says it."

Bella shakes her head in denial, as I say, "Don't come back Bella, or you'll get hurt."

I then walk away, trying not to look at Bella, because I know that I would not be able to handle the devastated look on her face. I walk back into my house and talk about a red headed leech that keeps getting away from the faint leech smell and us as Bella and I were talking. During that time it started raining harder and Bella's truck was still outside.

Billy wheels into the room and says, "Bella hasn't left yet."

Jared speaks up, "She's still out there."

We all look at him as he continues, "I mean I may not care about her all that much but it's raining pretty hard out there."

I sign and get up saying, "I'll go make sure she leaves."

As I open the door, everyone can smell the faint bleach smell, we all step outside to see an Asian leech, the one that helped find Bella, leading a thoroughly soaked Bella into the passenger seat of her truck and I step out onto the porch, gaining the leeches attention as I demand, "What do you want with her?"

The leech just looks at me not saying anything before saying, "Why do you care?"

"She's my friend."

The leech cocks her head to the side and then says, "You have a funny way of showing friendship."

Anger rushes through me and I spit out, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The leech just narrows her eyes and says, "Friends don't bring up what caused their friend to become an emotional wreck nor do friends abandon each other when they need them the most Jacob Black."

Her words cut through me like a knife through butter.

_She's right. Some friend I am._

"Release her." Sam speaks up for the first time since the leech and I started talking and not trying to kill each other.

"And let her get into an accident with the way she is now? I don't think so." The leech says as she gets into the drivers seat of Bella's truck, turns it on and drives away, leaving us on the porch wondering why a bloodsucking leech cares about a human being other then them being their lunch.

_~End of Flashback~_

I sigh again and dad wheels into the room as he says, "You still haven't talked to Bella. Have you?"

I shake me head and say, "No, I keep dialing her number but I can never press send."

"Maybe you should go to her?" Dad says and then rolls back out of the room.

_Hm, maybe I should.  
_

* * *

~The Cullen House, 1:00 p.m., Tomoe's POV~

"How is Bella Swan?" Kenshin asks as he meditates on the living room floor.

"She should be fine, I know I wouldn't be if a friend tore me down emotionally." I say to my husband as I read a book called 'The Tale of the Heike' especially the parts that I was in.

Kenshin just hm's and then starts doing some yoga exercises as the doorbell rings.

I put the book I was reading down and walk to the door and as I get closer I smell a wet dog smell that gets stronger the closer I get to the door. Opening the door I see the one of the Quileute shifters from yesterday standing on the other side of the door. The same one who rebroke Bella Swan.

"Oh. It's you." I say blankly, not really all too pleased to see him.

"Where's Bella?" The boy says demanding.

I raise an eyebrow at his demanding tone as I say; "I haven't seen her since I escorted her home after her 'happy' visit to you."

The boy has the decency to flinch at the remark I had made as he says more calmly, "Please I need to apologize to her."

I stare at him thoroughly enjoying how uncomfortable my staring made him feel as I ask, "Have you tried to see if she's at her house?"

He nods and says, "I tried but no one was home and I could see boxes in her room."

"Have you tried the beach?" I say after a moment before shutting the door in his face.

I walk back into the living room to see Kenshin still doing his exercises as he asks, "Who was at the door?"

"**Bera no aiken** (Bella's pet dog)." I tell him as I go back to the couch and continue at where I left off.

Kenshin just hm's and starts to do some karate exercises.

* * *

~11: 45 a.m., Two Days Later, Bella and Edwards meadow, Tomoe's POV~

Victoria was scented around Forks, so Kenshin and I split up and start checking the area at random intervals, hoping to catch the redheaded bitch.

As i'm checking the treaty line I smell another vampire scent and follow it over the line. Since i'm not a Cullen, the treaty doesn't matter to Kenshin or me. I stop just before the meadow on a tree branch to see Bella and some dreaded dark skinned vampire. Looking down I see some of the Quileute shape shifter wolves in wolf form just behind some bushes.

All of a sudden the dark skinned vampire who was about to attack Bella stop since now he smells the wolves and they run after him as he takes off except a russet wolf who stops and glances at Bella.

It was then that I decided to make myself know by appearing behind Bella who lets out a gasp and hides behind me. The wolf and I stare each other in the eye for a moment before it too follows the others.

_Well, well, Jacob Black in fur form, how cute. Not._

When the wolf is gone, I turn to Bella and say, "I'm getting you out of here."

Bella of course doesn't object as I pick here up and run towards the Cullen residence where I see Kenshin walking up to the house. Kenshin then appears near the door and opens it as I run through carrying Bella.

I stop in the kitchen and set Bella down in a chair as I start to make some tea. The rest of the day goes smoothly and I tell Bella that Jacob came by looking for her.

"Really? Did he say why he was looking for me?" Bella asks quietly.

"He wanted to apologize to you." I tell her honestly as I take a seat in front of her.

"He did yesterday, though I don't know if I should forgive him, though he said he had already told me what is happening to him." Bella says as she puts on a thinking face.

_I think I know what he's trying to tell her._

"Did he tell you any of their legends?" I ask, finally deciding to throw her a bone.

After I finish my sentence, something clicks in Bella's mind as she mutters, though Kenshin who's now behind me leaning against the counter and I can obviously hear her, "He's a werewolf."

"Shape shifter." I tell her and she looks at me confused.

"He's a shape shifter, not a true werewolf. Kenshin and I should know we ran into a couple several years ago in Europe." I say to her.

Bella accepts what Jacob is, and then thanks us for the tea and decides to go home, Kenshin follows behind her to make sure she gets to her house okay.

I then decided that I was bored so I went outside and started doing various martial arts exercises.

* * *

~4 Weeks until school ends, Bella's POV~

I pace back and forth in my room debating when I should go see Jacob to tell him I know what he is and that I don't care.

Making up my mind, I grab my truck keys and leave the house, locking it behind me and going to my truck and getting inside. Putting on my seat belt I start my truck and head towards La Push. I reach Jacob's house and park my truck before getting out and knocking on Billy and Jacob's front door.

A minute later Billy opens the door and seems surprised to see me standing there, Billy goes to say something but I cut him off saying, "I need to speak to Jacob. Where is he?"

Billy gets back his voice as he says, "Jacob's not here."

_I don't believe that._

"If Jacob is here tell him I'll be waiting at the beach." I say to Billy as I leave and head down to the beach. When I get to the beach I sit on a log and wait. I don't have to wait long because 10 minutes after I sat down, Jacob comes onto the beach and towards me.

Jake stops in front of me and says, "You wanted to speak to me?"

I nod and say, "Yes."

Jacob looks at me with his deep brown eyes and says, "What is so important that you couldn't call first?"

I look him in the eyes and sarcastically say, "Would you have picked up the phone?"

Jacob flinches at my remark and says, "You have to understand..."

"I understand perfectly. I know you're a shape shifting wolf and I don't care, I mean I was dating a vampire for a year and you couldn't trust me." I angrily say to him as I stand up and push him away from me.

Jacob looks down with a pained expression on his face but he doesn't say anything for a moment before saying softly, "I'm sorry, believe me, I was trying to protect you."

I raise an eyebrow and say, "That worked wonderfully didn't. I ended up in the same place... Edward put me in."

I feel a slight pang when I say his name but it leaves just as quickly as it arrived.

Jacob by the look on his face feels guilt ridden at what he did to me so I say, "I know that. I appreciate that but couldn't you of let me go in a different way."

Jacob sighs and says, "I know, nothing I will say will make what I did to you go away."

I sigh, smiling a little as I say, "It's okay. I forgive you... just don't do it again."

The look on Jacob's face says that he's happy I've forgiven him as he says hopefully, "Friends again?"

I nod and say, "Friends again, but hurt me like that again and my dad will shoot you."

Jacob laughs as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head as we both sit down on the log and catch up on what's going on with the vampires revealing themselves.

* * *

~3 Weeks until school ends, Bella's POV~

I spend a couple days organizing my boxes so I don' trip on them as I've already did it a couple of times already. Later on I will head over to Jacobs for a bonfire with some of his friends.

_I should tell him about Victoria soon._

I look at the time and realize that I should be getting ready for the bonfire. So I take a shower, and when i'm done with taking a shower and then getting dressed in a pair of jeans, a long sleeved purple shirt with white and grey diagonal stripes going in opposite directions. I put on some sneakers before exiting the bathroom brushing my hair.

I then grab a hair tie from my dresser and tie my hair in a messy ponytail before looking for my jacket. I eventually find my jacket and my car keys down stairs, making sure dad has some dinner before I leave the house and drive to Jacob's.

Arriving at Jacob's I find my friend sitting on the porch. Parking my truck I step out and meet Jacob halfway.

"Hey, dad's already there." Jacob says as we start walking towards the bonfire where I can see Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike and Tyler sitting around the fire.

Jacob and I sit near Angela and Ben as Billy starts telling Quileute legends. As he talks, I'm fascinated as is Angela as talks about the cold one.

* * *

~2 Weeks until school ends, Bella's POV~

"No way, it's completely dangerous." Jacob says as I show up one day with two damaged dirt bikes.

"Why not? It'll give us something to do." I say leaning against the bed of the truck as I look at Jacob who seems to be thinking this over.

"Fine, but if you get hurt we're stopping this." Jacob finally says in mock defeat.

I jump up and down in happiness before saying excitedly, "Can we start now?"

Jacob looks at me like i'm crazy before nodding and takes the bikes out of the back of my truck.

~Later that Evening, Cullen House, Tomoe's POV~

"You smell like oil and wet dog." I hear Kenshin say to Bella as she walks through the front door as upstairs, sitting at the moron's piano.

_Oh Kenshin, no woman wants to hear that._

"Tomoe's still with you with that mouth why?" Came Bella's response that made me snort with laughter.

"**Sore wa omoshiroi tomoe de wa nai!** (It's not funny Tomoe!)" Kenshin yells at me in Japanese.

I snicker harder while getting up from the piano chair and walking down stairs where I see Bella and Kenshin by the front door.

"Evening Bella. Does your dad know your here?" I ask her and she nods.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some wrenches from you." Bella asks.

"Sure. Anything else Ms. Swan?" I ask and she shakes her head as Kenshin disappears before reappearing with the wrenches.

"Are you finally fixing that train wreck of a truck?" Kenshin asks bluntly as Bella glares but her glare doesn't bother her as I snicker quietly.

Kenshin glares at me when I snickered but doesn't say anything as Bella leaves. After a moment of snickering and glaring, Kenshin says, "**Anata wa totemo shinde iru!** (You're so dead!)"

I grin mischievously for a moment before running away outside yelling, "**Na! Na! Anata wa watashi o kyatchi suru koto wa dekimasen!** (Na! Na! You can't catch me!)"

As I run away I can feel and hear Kenshin chasing me.

* * *

~1 Week until school ends, Bella's POV~

"I can't believe graduation is on Friday." Angela says as we eat our lunch as school.

"Me neither." I respond then bite into my sandwich.

"What are you going to do after graduation?" Angela's boyfriend Ben asks.

"I'm going to Louisiana for a while to visit my cousin and to take a semester of college there for a year. I don't know if i'm coming back or not." I tell them, and they know i'm talking about Edward without having to say anything.

We then get to talking about courses we're going to take until the bell rings and we had to get to class.

~Later that Day, Jacob's Garage, Bella's POV~

"They're finished." Jacob says as I walk through his garage doors to see him standing in-between the two dirt bikes.

"Awesome. Which one's mine?" I ask, a little nervous about riding them since i'm clumsy.

"The red one." Jake says as he kicks the kickstand of the red bike up and rolls it to me and then does the same with the black bike.

We walk the bikes to my truck and Jacob puts both of them in the back of the truck. We then get in and drive to a good spot to learn how to ride.

Parking the truck, Jacob and I get out of the truck and make our way to the tailgate. Jake then undoes the tailgate and gets the bikes out.

Setting his bike up in its kickstand, Jake makes his way to be as I sit on my red dirt bike. Jake then comes to a stop in front of the bike and tells me where some things on the bike are like the brake and gas.

We spend the next several hours riding around before it gets dark enough that we had to stop and go back to his garage and put the bikes back. I then bid Jake good night and head home for the night.

_I'm going to miss him.  
_

* * *

~Graduation, Forks High, Bella's POV~

"We are gathered here today to witness these teenagers become adults. When they first came to this school they were eager to learn, now they leave this school with the knowledge and drive to succeed in the world. Now we call the names of the graduating classes of 2009, starting with the freshman grade..."

The principle calls out one of the student's names and hands them a certificate saying that they graduated 9th grade and are ready for 10th grade.

The principle then goes on until he finishes the Freshmen grade and then goes onto the Sophomore grade which takes a half an hour before moving on to the Juniors then an 30 minutes later it's now the Seniors turn to be called up.

"Now for our Seniors. When I call your name, stand up and make your way to the stage for your diploma."

The principle then starts calling names, I pay attention when he calls Mike's name, "Newton, Michael!"

Mike stands up and makes his way to the stage where the principle hands him his diploma and before going back to his seat, Mike has to take a photo with everyone taking pictures for a moment before he goes back to his seat and sits back down.

Several names later he gets to the S's. He calls out, "Stanley, Jessica!"

Jessica stands up and goes to the stage and gets her diploma, posing for the cameras for a moment before returning to her chair.

"Sunotaka, Ayane!" A tall Asian girl stands and makes her way to the stage before getting her diploma and taking a picture before sitting back down.

"Sunotaka, Botan!" Another tall Asian girl, identical to Ayane gets up and makes her way to the stage. The principle hands her a diploma and she too pauses for a photo before going back to her seat.

My heartbeat starts speeding up as the principle calls my name, "Swan, Isabella!"

I stand up and make my way to the stage, making sure that I don't trip over anything as I walk up the steps and onto the stage. I stop in front of the principle and he hands me my diploma and says, "Good luck Ms. Swan."

I nod and say, "Thank you."

After he shakes my hand, I pause for a photo before walking back down the stairs, tripping on the last one. Luckily I didn't fall on my face as I shake it off and walk back to my seat, diploma in hand.

The principle then goes through the list of names and then he gets to the W's and I hear my friend's name, "Webber, Angela!"

Angela gets up and makes her way to the stage and the principle hands her a diploma. She then pauses for a photo and walks back to her chair as the principle reads the names on the list before reaching the last name, "Yorkie, Eric!"

Eric excitedly makes his way to the stage and up the stairs before stopping in front of the principle; he then gets his diploma and pauses for a photo before walking back down the stairs and to his chair.

The principle then says his speech, which goes on for 30 minutes before ending and letting us go. After talking to my friends and taking pictures with them I find my father and walk towards him.

When I get close enough, Dad hugs me and says, "I can't believe your all grown up." Dad says with a nostalgic look on his face.

I roll my eyes and say, "Thanks dad."

Dad then gives me a hug and says, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." I tell with a small smile on my face.

"Tomoe and Kenshin have a surprise for you at the uh... Cullen's place." Dad says as we walk to my truck and then drive home so I can change for the graduation party.

Dad and I have a quick dinner before he leaves for work and I rush upstairs, surprisingly not tripping over the steps and into my room.

I go into my dresser and take out a pair of jeans, and a v-neck red and white tunic with flower pattern on the front, I also grab some knee high boots with a slight heel as I don't trust myself on those sky scraper of heels.

I then leave my room and go into the bathroom to get ready and 30 minutes later I leave the bathroom ready for the party. Making sure that everything is locked before leaving the house, locking it behind me.

It takes a half an hour to get to the Cullen house where the party is already underway. I park next to a car that's covered with a tarp.

_Wonder what's with the covered car._

Deciding that I shouldn't put my nose in where it doesn't belong so I walk up the steps and through the open door. As soon as I step through the door I run into Tomoe.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Tomoe says with a smile.

"You did all of this?" I ask as I look around at the amazing decorations.

"Yes. Kenshin tried to help but he doesn't have the artistic touch." Tomoe says winking at me and Kenshin comes through the door behind me.

"I heard that." Kenshin says, hugging Tomoe around the waist.

Tomoe giggles and says, "You were supposed to."

Kenshin makes a face as Tomoe then says, "Oh, yeah! We got a graduation present."

_A present!_

"A present? You didn't have too." I say somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes, but it's dark so you won't be able to see it all that well." Tomoe says smiling at me and then says, "Enjoy the party."

Tomoe and Kenshin then disappear and I walk around the house running into friends and talking, drinking something that I swear is alcohol and dancing the night away and into the next morning.

The next morning I awaken with a small headache and feeling a little sick. Taking a look around I realize that I'm camped out in the bathroom. Feeling something rise up I immediately to go the toilet bowl and throw up what I had eaten last night.

A minute later I feel a lot better then I was moments ago. I then get up and brush my teeth and flush the toilet before leaving the bathroom and walking down stairs to see that everything is spotless then it was last night. As I take step off the last stair I end up tripping but I managed to save my self and walk into the kitchen where I see Tomoe and Kenshin sitting at the kitchen island reading something writing in Kanji.

"Good Morning Bella." Tomoe says in a soft voice as she looks at me from over the top of her book.

"Morning." I mumble still feeling a little tired.

"There's breakfast if you want some." Tomoe says to me and I grab some toast and spread some strawberry jam on it and then eat it slowly.

Ten minutes later I finish my toast and then Tomoe asks, "Do you want to see your present that we got you?"

"You didn't have too get me anything." I say to them again.

"Technically Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and Emmett got it for you." Kenshin says finally looking at me.

"They did?" I ask unsure of why they bought me something after not trying to contact me for a year.

"Yes." Tomoe says and then asks, "Want to see it?"

"Sure." I mutter and follow Tomoe and Kenshin to the front of the house where Tomoe's Maserati, my truck and the tarp covered car was at.

Tomoe stands by my side as Kenshin walks over to the tarp and take it off to reveal a 2009 Silver Hyundai Genesis, brand new.

"You got me a car? But I already have a truck." I say looking at them.

Tomoe just smiles as Kenshin says, "That trucks a death trap."

"It is not. It's only a year old." I say trying to defend my truck.

Kenshin snorts and says, "It's about to break down soon."

Kenshin and I stare each other down before I say, "Fine. Do what you want with the truck."

Kenshin flashes a grin before disappearing back into the house as Tomoe turns to me and says, "Shall I leave you to your new ride?"

"If you want, I just need to move what's in my old truck into my new car." I say to her and start walking towards my old truck.

"I shall leave you to it." Tomoe says and then disappears inside the house.

* * *

~Later that Evening, Bella's House, Bella's POV~

Pulling into our driveway in my new car I see dad come out of the house and pause at the sight of a brand new shiny car.

"Where did you get this car at?" Dad asks with his arms crossed his chest.

"Tomoe and Kenshin got it for me as a graduation present." I say closing the door and pressing the button for the alarm.

"It's a nice car." Dad says as he follows me into the house and I start making dinner and Dad tells me that I should call him when I arrive at Sookie's house.

Later on before I go to bed I make sure that everything is packed for the move before changing into my pajamas and going to bed.

* * *

~Bella Leaves for Louisiana, Bella's POV~

"Now Bella, when you stop for gas or something like that I want you to call me." Dad says as Tomoe and Kenshin, as they wear some make-up to cover their diamond like skin, move my things into the moving truck.

"I know Dad. I will." I say to him, trying not to roll my eyes.

Tomoe's Maserati was behind my Hyundai. My new car was set to be pulled behind the moving truck like a tow truck.

"Okay. Just making sure because the last time you went somewhere you got a broken leg and ended up in the hospital." Dad says looking me in the eyes.

I remember that incident well. I was in the hospital for four days.

"I know. I'm clumsy, I can't help it." I tell Dad as he smiles slightly and says.

"I worry about you Bells."

"I know it's okay Dad." I say as I hug him.

"I'm going to miss you." Dad says sadly.

My heart twinges as I say, "I'll miss you do dad."

Tomoe then comes over and says, "All of your things are in and secured, and your cars being hooked up now."

"Alright, the cars hooked up." Kenshin says coming to a stop by Tomoe.

Kenshin then walks to the cab of the moving truck and gets in and starts it. Tomoe gets in her Maserati and starts it as well.

Dad gives me one last hug and says, "Good luck."

"Thanks Dad, Bye." I say hugging him back and walking towards Tomoe's car and open the passenger door. Getting in the car, I close the door and buckle up, as we start moving.

After a moment of silence Tomoe turns slightly and asks, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I will be." I say looking out the window, and as night comes over the horizon and as I fall asleep a feeling comes over me. As I fall asleep a thought crosses my mind.

_I have a feeling my life's about to change again forever.  
_

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
Plumb- In my arms  
Lee Min Woo ft Eric- Showdown  
Mika- Lollipop


End file.
